legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Abyssals
' Abyssals' are race of ancient and powerful creatures which are born from the darkness from the deep seas. The race was made by DestroyerSubjugator90. They exist since from the creation of Multi-Universe and are considered one of the main antagonistic race of LOTM: A Draw of Kings.'' They are controlling the Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire in the shadows to hid they plans using the Black Blood organization, the true organization behind the DEM Empire. All Abyssals are enemies of God and the Devil since they have power to overthrow any omnipotent in the universe. Some Abyssals can even change the reality, destroy realities, destroy planets, control time and space destroy galaxies, destroy timelines and even travel in time depending of the Abyssal's power type. Each Abyssals has a abilitiy. Abyssals are supernatural beings found in various myths and folklore around the world, that feed on the life essence of humans- most commonly, blood and soul. They also are harmed by sunlight, however, the Abyssals evolved and became resistant to such weaknesses. Abyssals are the primary villains throughout the storyline. There are only 100.000 Abyssals nowdays because billions of years ago, the Prime Legendary Abyssal Punisher killed their God, The Fallen, and the species was reduced. Types The Abyssals are just as powerful as Nosferatus and became a special military unit in DEM Empire that seems to be made up entirely of Waffen 666 volunteers transformed into Abyssals. Being both highly-trained soldiers and surgically-enhanced abyssals, they are a proficient, versatile, and dangerous fighting force. They gain powers that control the death and blood by drinking human blood. There are 3 types of Abyssal, it's almost like a hierarchy: # '''Prime Abyssal': the most strongest of all. They tends to be the 11 supreme leaders of DEM Empire. These abyssal don't need human blood to gain power. They feed from the evil, war, death, chaos, pain, suffering and death as a source of power and don't need to train because their skills already comes quite qualified. They controls pure dark energy, this energy is connected to darkness in their souls, so they have boundless energy and are almost semi-immortal. They have abnormal speeds and superhuman strength. The strongest of them, Isaac Westcott, has the power to annihilate an entire planet but he doesn't destroy planets because the destruction of planets don't available the suffering, only the complete destruction; and only destruction don't provides power for them. They're in the levels of various superheroes and supervillains from Dragon Ball universe. ''The DEM Empire itself is secretly commanded by Abyssals while Humans and Androids on the Empire are mere pawns until they reach their plans. They have countless abilities and some of them can be omnipotents. #'2. Subjugator Abyssal': the second strongest, but are extremely weak compared to the Primes. They're in the higher ranges of the Abyss army in DEM. They are usually the leaders of the Abyssals battalions. They use energy pure darkness but theirs are limited power (but with a lot of energy) and have enough energy to eradicate an area of 90 square kilometers with only one attack of a Beam Blaster (a common ability of mass destruction between Abyssal). They also have impressive physical skills. #'3. Lesser Abyssal': the most lower of all but still a great dangerous to humanity themselves. They are the weakest among the Abyssals but are in greater numbers compared to the Primes and Subjugtors. They only gain physical power, such as: super-speed (90 kilometers per hour) and a superhuman strength that can tear a person like a paper. They doesn't control energy or powers, only impressive physical skills. They drink human blood to maintain their physical abilities but not gain any powers. And also, they need to train hard to achieve physical skills more agile. Natural Abyssals The most notable initial ability of true Abyssals is their ability to transform their opposite-gender virgin victims into their offspring. Attempts to convert non-virgins or virgins of the same gender will result in the creation of a ghoul. In the case of a successful blood exchange, the virgin party, or "fledgling", will enter the first stage of abyssalism. While lacking the higher-level powers of the "master", they still possess superhuman powers and a psychic connection with their master. They will also have the traditional weaknesses of vampires, such as varying sensitivity to sunlight. As with their masters, upon the consumption of a human's blood of their own will the restrictions imposed upon the fledgling vanish and further abilities are unlocked, completing the transition to "true undead" status. Even with these special characteristics, though, there are certain common characteristics and weaknesses. Elongated fangs and red eyes are amongst the most obvious indication, as is the thirst for blood coming from other human beings. They have an inability to cross large bodies of water without means of external locomotion. "Holy" symbols, materials and relics are often treated as highly dangerous. Silver, particularly, is lethal to most of them. Blessed silver is even worse and may inflict extensive damage depending upon the blessings of the material and strength of the Abyssal target. The heart is often presented as a weak spot for a Abyssals, and thus is a popular target against them. Potent religious artifacts such as the Nail of Helena are able to imbue a strong holy aura in weaponry to make it incredibly deadly against Abyssals, and presumably other "unholy" creatures. Artificial Abyssals Abyssals created through either the FREAK chip process, or the DEM Organization's special process are not created through the bite of other Abyssals, and are considered artificial. While clearly intended to resemble each other, both Abyssals are very different and hold their own unique characteristics; making them hard to confuse with each other. Weaker than traditional vampires, artificial ones are all in a class of their own. Powers *'Immortality': This ability is rather ambiguous, as Abyssals has stated that immortality is a myth. However, what it most likely refers to is the human souls inside the Abyssals, it has been speculated that, when damaged by blow that would have killed or incapacitated the Abyssal such as exceedingly holy weapons, the damage is instead directed to the Abyssal reservoir of souls. Because this ability does not really grant the Abyssal true immortality, it can be considered as pseudo-immortality. * '''Ultimate Regeneration': Abyssal's ability to regenerate is considerably greater than any other being's. They have regenerated from a pool of blood and from being decapitated, blown to shreds by gunfire, incinerated completely, etc. * Superhuman Accuracy: The Abyssal has been known to hit targets at great range using their bio-organic guns while looking the other way. They does this by using their so-called 'third eye'. * Superhuman Strength: The extent is unknown, but the Abyssal can physically rip humans and any other species apart with ease. * Superhuman Speed: The Abyssal can move faster than the eye can see, the Primes can move more faster than the light. * Superhuman Agility: The ability to defy gravity to an uncertain limit. * Intangibility: The ability to pass through solid objects. * Shadow Manipulation: Manipulation of shadows into physical form, which they can then use however they wishes. * Invisibility: The ability to become completley unseeable. * Blood Manipulation: The ability to control blood with the mind. * Soul Manipulation: The ability to manipulate souls. * Shapeshifting: The Abyssal can transform himself or parts of himself into bats, insects, snakes, hellhounds, other human forms including a little girl, an amorphous mass of darkness, and various other forms. * Smoke Manipulation: The ability to control smoke to an unknown extent. * Necromancy: The ability to control darkness and death. * Teleportation: The ability to disappear and reappear somewhere else. * Telekinesis: Abyssals uses telekinesis to impale their opponents. * Mind Reading: Abyssals are able to hear the thoughts of others when they chooses. * Precognition: The ability to see into the immediate future. * Blood Drinking: The ability to drink a person's blood, absorbing their soul and, consequently, their knowledge and memories. They can also absorb blood through his clothes and skin. ''God , the Abyssal God]] Their God is The Fallen I. The Fallen born 300 trillions of years ago prior the beginning of the storyline. He tried to plunge the whole Multi-Universe in darkness to create a universe only to Abyssals. But he was defeated by the Legendary ExKrieg. His legacy existed since from his death, resulting in Ike Ray Peram Westcott's birth, the foundation of the Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire and in the beginning of the Cataclysmatic War. Gallery 2c84c659cb8256c800bf156087766678924f25435ca0b8a09a63c677c658e2d4_1.jpg 09ef2605fbbfe3465b3a96978462f49a.jpg 33b2w04.jpg 4071e50991f7cd82de22c260c3620c9fbf2237e4_hq.jpg 52095b0b9e238f8114f99d58.jpg Abyssal.jpg 1302996181204.jpg Anime_episode_1_Abyssal_Fleet_Three.jpg kancolle_fall_event_by_venappo-d7kvha2.png abyssal_by_n00brevolution-d48s2tb.jpg GIANT SPACE BUDDHA.jpg sea monster.jpg know-your-giant-monsters-lead-130711-670x440.jpg j5bfye.jpg ultimate_abyssal_firedrake_by_raphtil-d4eu196.jpg tumblr_static_tumblr_static_7ebz0xukdv4sgcwcoc8c448kc_640.jpg Dragonhj.jpg Kantai.Collection.full.1778863.jpg The-Strange-Planetovore.jpg tumblr_mmj8kst1Ne1spy1q7o1_500.jpg tumblr_mn0p5czmtB1sq8pyjo1_1280.jpg abyssocd2312acc9a6cedea3d2bf81a73e0d5f1.jpg abyssoc14cdbc82e8c1f46eedd9918e83203991.jpg abyssocsample-ff1447ead1279027caf2b3b854642ae7.jpg abyssoc50921631_p3_master1200.jpg abyssoc52354508_p0.jpg abyssoc24734934b5975f4c64724d589b2bc303.png abyssoc50081344_p0.jpg abyssonisample-214410b6441453c5d8e586ccbb7f4d1d.jpg abyssair52147783_p0.jpg LGScp_169_by_langon-d6wgcq5.jpg lgmple-80948810b7db04e02910e65db476d61c.jpg abyssairsample-5fae96610535f923cadaace0972efe1e.jpg abyssnagatosample-febf69ac2b4a1eb772ab1ede3b083d31.jpg abyssnagatosample-9bd27c16c30797a2e4142c5a0b1709ae.jpg abyssmildway47743699_p0_master1200.jpg Trivia'' *Abyssals obviously comes from "Abyssal" from the real sea levels. The abyssal zone or abyssopelagic zone is a layer of the pelagic zone of the ocean. At depths of 3,000 to 6,000 metres (9,800 to 19,700 ft), this zone remains in perpetual darkness. It alone makes up over 83% of the ocean and covers 60% of the Earth. The abyssal zone has temperatures around 2 to 3 °C (36 to 37 °F) through the large majority of its mass. Due to there being no light, there are no plants producing oxygen, which primarily comes from ice that had melted long ago from the polar regions. The water along the seafloor of this zone is actually devoid of oxygen, resulting in a death trap for organisms unable to quickly return to the oxygen-enriched water above. This region also contains a much higher concentration of nutrient salts, like nitrogen, phosphorus, and silica, due to the large amount of dead organic material that drifts down from the above ocean zones and decomposes. Category:Abyssals Category:Races Category:OCs Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Public Enemies Category:Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire Category:Vampires Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Humanoid Category:Non Humans Category:Warlords Category:True Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Cannibals Category:The Dreaded Category:Planet Destroyers Category:Reality Warpers Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Evil Creations Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Blood Users Category:Partial Human Category:Nihilistic Characters Category:Dark Lords Category:Dark Knights Category:Anti-magic Users Category:Cataclysm Category:Elementals Category:Empowered Villains Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Time Travelers Category:Creepy Awesome Characters Category:Scary Characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Factions in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Monsters Category:Giants Category:CIS Productions Category:DestroyerSubjugator90 Category:Card-Carrying Villains Category:Groups Category:The Fallen Legion Category:New World Order Category:Isaac Westcott Allies Category:Balam Alliance Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Tech Side Characters Category:Races in Cisverse Storyline